Administration
Administration Notes The content referenced in this wiki is owned by AndyOh! (facebook) (twitter) All characters should be listed on the characters page and have a category defined for them which can be added to pages that they are in. Character pages should use the Character Infobox. To create a new character page quickly the wiki source from an existing page, usually Ace, can be copied to the new page and the values changed. There are two ways to create character pages. Either as a real page each, e.g. "Larry" or in the category for each person, e.g. "Category:Larry". An alternative is to have a page for each character, and then transclude the contents of the actual page into the category page using transclusion: All locations should be listed on the locations page and have a category defined for similar use. Comic pages should be named prefixed with the chapter. For example: Inescapable-Smart Space. This naming is due to potential conflict where the same page name or character name may exist in multiple chapters. Comic info pages should use the comic page template or copy the content of an existing page as a template. Put spaces between page names and chapter names. The wiki will convert spaces appropriately. All comic pages should link to the categories for the people and locations referenced in the comic. Users can then find all of the comics for a character or location by reference. This is subject to change depending on how well this structure can be used to manage wiki content. See the Page Fix List for things to be fixed in the TMI comic. See the Wiki Fix List for things to be fixed in this wiki. See the TMI Comic Restoration Project for information about restoring TMI to its former glory. A wiki gardener is welcome to clean this wiki up. Wiki To Do List # Create a character page for each of the main characters as they appear in the comic with a photo and info box # Create a location page for each main location # Tag pages with the correct location as a category # Add the missing chapters to the Chapters page as they are recreated in the comic # Create an info box for comic pages # Create a page for each of the comics # Update the Chapters page to link to Comic pages # Show a thumbnail version of each comic on the comic pages linking to the actual comic # Add transcripts for comic pages # Link each comic page to the tropes for that page # Fill in character boxes from the comic including titles, status, relationships and families # Add redirect pages for common references. "Gina Gibs" <--> "Gina" # CSS fix for the main page to remove the white empty gutter on the right side or put something else there # Finalise how transcripts could be added to wiki pages for comics This may be one way, but as can be seen on Out of the Nest it breaks the surrounding table. Some fine tuning is needed. Remove the blockquote part. It causes the box on the right to be forced out of frame. Fixed with CSS with the white-space setting. Notes # CSS fix for long text in PRE blocks: # It is a good idea to create a target page before linking to it. There is a resolution bug with page links where the link does not resolve properly. In theory a link can be defined first and created second. This approach works most of the time. # When handling invisible links just paste in the link as it should be and trust that the system will resolve it. For example "Category:GibsCo" may not resolve when creating a link. Just highlight the text to be linked, paste in the category target (as per the GibsCo example here), accept that it won't link - it may show as red text, and save the page. It will work it out by itself after the page is saved. This may be a bug with the wiki internal page reference resolver. Also: If the autoresolver puts a : in front of a category then delete it before saving. A category link should be "Category:GibsCo" not ":Category:GibsCo" # To add references wrap text in sometext or link here noting that you need text link this at the bottom of the page to show the list of references: ' ' Comic To Do List # Create a page for each of the comics in the archive which were list when the site went down in 2017 # Add location, characters, transcript for each page Photos # Make a decision about local thumbnail or other copy or similar # Review and fix any if required Category:Admin